Marry the night
by freakylittlepixy
Summary: "No one loves me, but that i'm going to do something with!" Alice and Jasper's love in Jane's eyes.


"What is your meaning about love?" Aro looked at Alec. "Love is shit…" I mumbled. "Why?" I looked at my brother. "It's just because she is evil inside and out" Aro giggle. "Stupid's!" I left the room in anger. I run to the left part tower. I sit down at the stone floor. "Love" I mumble for myself, it makes me thinking about the Cullen clan. Everyone loves each other. I'm sure Aro, Alec and the rest of the Vulturi's don't let me even swish they're minds. I begin to be tired of all the hate and evil, I want to be loved to! What if I kill one of the Cullen's, then one of them be alone to. It must be Jasper, I'm going to kill Jasper. If Alice not is so happy all the time, then none of the others is happy either. Alec entered the room. "What's up sis?" I looked at him and wish I don't need to answer. "Nothing…" He sits down beside me. "We going to kill some werewolf's tomorrow" I looked at him. "Exited?" He was smiling all over his face. "Not really… Can I skip it?" He looked surprised at me. "What? We need you there!" Alec has he's eyes wide open. "Please, just for this time" He rise up from the floor and begin to walk back to Aro and the others. "Ask Aro" I begin walking together with him. "Aro? Can I skip the hunt tomorrow, I have something to do" Aro looked just as surprised as Alec. "Yeah, ok…." I smiles. "I'm being back at Monday!" I take one of my black dresses with me. I wear a normal, black dress that covers my arms, head and legs. I walk out of the door and begin running, in human fast of course. It going to take a year in that way. I looked around in the little town. "Perfect!" I looked at the yellow porch. I was just thirteen years and I can't drive a car. "Fuck…" I mumbled to myself. I run to the road. It was plenty of cars driving at the road. I can just stop one and ask if he could drive me. It was a little rest place a little left for the road. I stand at the rest place and wait for the right car to drive in. A little red Volvo drives into the rest place and stop one meter from me. "What are you doing here little girl?" The driver, a man, may twenty years old look confused at me. "I wait for a bus, I want to go visiting me uncle in Forks" He's face was sad and I know he feel sorry for me. "I can drive you, the next bus doesn't be here before tree pm" I smile. "Gotcha" I mumble. "What?" He looked confused at me. "Nothing" I smiled. "So, do you drive with me?" I looked into the car. It smells human. "Yes, thank you" I sat down on the soft sets. The man begins to drive. I act like I fall asleep so I don't need to talk with the strange man. The drive takes 53 minutes. "Here we are" He smile and stop the car. "Thank you" I take with me my dress and leave the car. I wait to the car has driven out of Forks and begin to walk toward the Cullen house. One of the windows was open. I sat down and look into the window. It was the window to the living room. The whole clan sits in the sofa. Alice sits on Jasper's lap, Emmett with his arm rapped around Rosalie and Bella with her head on Edward's shoulder. When I look a second time at the clan, I now someone was missing, Carlisle and Esme. I froze, the clan begins to talk. "Jasper?" It was Alice's voice. "Yes baby" I looked at the couple. "Do you want to watch a movie or something tonight?" My eyes were wide open. Perfect! I can kill him in front of Alice, pain him and her in one. "Of course, what kind of movie?" Alice turns to face Jasper. "A romantic movie" Bella and Rosalie smile. "Can we join" Alice looked at them. "Eh…" Bella laugh. "I now you want to be alone" Alice smiles and jump of Jasper lap. She takes his hand and they left the room together. I catch myself smiling, an evil smile. Tonight Jasper Hale is going to die!

The time was here. The clock was 1 am. I climb up the wall and find the open window to Alice and Jasper's room. They were sitting on the big double bed. They don't seem to sense the movie. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap with her face in his hands. He kisses her nose and she giggle sweet. I can't wait more now, they were alone in the house, and this was my best chance. I jump in the window. They looked at me. "Jane? What are you doing here?" I smile evil. "That are you going to find out" She was afraid, I know she was. "Don't tough Alice!" Jasper was walking toward me. I looked at him. "You know I win Jasper, I can pain you with my eyes" I looked hard at him and focused at the pain I gave him" Alice begins to cry and try to step in front of him. I don't want to let her. "Jane?" I stop. It was Alec. "Jane, what are you doing?" I feel the tears in my eyes. "Alec?" He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Tell me why you are trying to kill Jasper?" I now he was angry. Me tears begins to welt out of my eyes. "I want to be loved! I tired of all the hate and evil!" Alec looked confused at me. "What do you mean?" I was crying now. "You don't love me, no one loves me, I want to kill Jasper so Alice don't smile and be happy all the time, and I want her to be like me! That no one loves her anymore!" Alec looked at me. "I'm sorry…" I was confused. "I don't know you feel it like that" Alice and Jasper was standing in the background and Alec takes my hand and jump out of the window. "I love you Jane, you know I do!" I looked at him. "Do you really love me?" Alec smile. "Of course, you are my sister!" He kisses my cheek. "I love you to" I smile. "We must go back to Voltera" I smile. "Yes".


End file.
